


Not Alone

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Embarrassment, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Soft Kylux, touch starved Kylo, virgin kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding Kylo thinks that when they agreed to sleep together, that it only meant sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was a response to the KyluxCantina prompt 
> 
> " oh no, Virgin Kylo Ren thinks "sleeping together" means literally sleeping"

Over the months Kylo had noticed how his relationship with the general had changed. Angry arguments no longer held their bite and now their hands would linger together when they accidently touched. Kylo had never had a relationship like this, something soft. 

Every attachment he had in the past had ended in pain, but this felt different. It made him feel dizzy and excited and a little sick, but not in a way that he wanted to stop. 

He’d been looking forward to this mission, Hux had made a off handed comment about taking his command shuttle and that they would be sleeping together. He’d even asked if Kylo had wanted it, and Kylo had. 

He had never experienced a warm body has laid next to his own. Even with all the darkness he had seen, this was new to him. Kylo daydreamed about falling asleep with Hux’s hand in his own. Maybe they would even kiss for the first time. 

The dizzy feeling was back as he finished packing his bag and started off to the shuttle. Skin to skin contact had been so rare in his life. They would be putting it on auto pilot and then he would finally get to feel what it was to fall sleep with someone next to him. 

The general was already there, punctual to a fault. 

“I have already set the course, we will only have to pilot out of the ship and into hyperspace. Why don’t you prepare in the bedroom?”

Hux’s tone was business-like, with only a hint of warmth, anyone else would have missed it. When he first met Hux, Kylo would have missed it as well.

Kylo nodded, still not good at vocally expressing his thanks. 

They walked in together and he felt Hux’s fingers running over his wrist and then down to his palm. They held hands for only a breath before Hux headed off and Kylo slipped into the small quarters that they would be sharing. 

The bed was small, but not so small that they wouldn’t both fit. Plus, that only made it better. Hux’s side pressed against him all night long. 

The air was slightly chilled but he hardly noticed as he changed into simple night clothes. Once he was ready he turned the lights down to ten percent and slipped between the heavy blankets. His heart was beating so hard Kylo could almost feel it in his entire body.

He didn’t have to wait too long as soon the general’s form was in the doorway, but it still felt like forever while he waited for Hux to cross the room to the bedside. Kylo wasn’t sure what to say so he pretended he was still asleep and kept his eyes closed. 

Hux’s weight dipped the bed and then he felt the contact he had been craving for as long as he could remember. It didn’t end there though, soon there was a bare hand pushing up his night shirt so that it could rest on his stomach and lips against his neck. 

Kylo shivered over the contact, it was intense to feel someone so close. 

“Are you awake?”

Hux’s breath tickled his neck and Kylo bit his lip to stop from making a noise. 

“Yes.”

Hux hummed and the vibration against his neck sent tingles down to his toes. 

He’s never thought sleeping next to someone would be so intimate. It was better than any daydream he had allowed himself.

It became more so when he felt kiss after kiss against his neck, Kylo was frozen in what to do. Maybe he should turn his head and kiss his lips or maybe he should just stay where he was and let Hux continue what he was doing. Instead of either he let out a weak little moan. 

Kylo didn’t even mean to make it.

“You like this?”

Hux’s fingers started to move over his abs, stroking over his skin. 

“Yes.”

Hux was playing with the hair that led down in to his pajama pants and it was making him hard. He needed this to stop if he was going to sleep. It felt good, but this was so much further than he expected on this trip. 

“Hux?”

“I think you can call me Armitage if we are going to do this.”

Kylo supposed he was right, if they were going to sleep in the same bed they could be on a first name basis. 

“This feels really good, but I can’t sleep like this.”

Hux paused in his movements. 

“I thought you wanted this? Wasn’t this what you wanted when you asked if I would sleep with you?”

Kylo felt embarrassment burning through him. 

“I do, I mean I would. It just is all a little fast. I just thought we would be sleeping.”

Each word was hard to bite out, but he managed. 

Hux’s hand started up again, but it was slow this time, not that made it any less arousing. 

“Alright, we can just sleep if you want.”

The disappointment was clear in Hux’s voice but he didn’t push it. The tone was enough that Kylo turned over onto his side so that he was facing Hux. It was strange that it was so hard to give into the touches he craved, when he could kill a man without a second thought. 

“I wouldn’t mind continuing with the kisses.”

“I would like that.”

Kylo felt giddy all over again as Hux shared his first kiss. This was going to be a wonderful night, with more gentle touches than he had imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short and simple mission, Hux played diplomat and got a few concessions for the First Order and Kylo had carried out an assassination. Hux was sure the assassination wasn’t as simple as talking around a few bureaucrats who were hungry to get on the good side of a raising power, but as always Kylo was short on details. 

The three nights they stayed there they shared a bed, not that they had to, they each had their own room. Even though he had thought that Kylo hadn’t been that interested the first night, each night he had come to Hux’s quarters and requested to spend the night with him. It was always sensual, hands touching him only above his waist and laying kisses from his mouth to his neck and chest but it never went further than that. Normally by the time Kylo settled Hux would have to make a small stop in the bathroom to work out the arousal. 

Kylo seemed almost desperate for it, like he needed to feel Hux’s warm body next to his own. After they shared a few kisses they would sleep together, Kylo’s warm body heating him up until the air felt comfortable. 

Maybe it was part of his vows as a force user that kept him from doing more, so Hux accepted what he could get. Besides it wasn’t like he had anyone else that he felt a connection with on the Finalizer. It would be worth the effort to work around whatever rules Kylo may have. 

The flight home would be no different he hoped. It was planned for another overnight and he already enjoyed whatever it was that was happening between them.

It was the same as last time, heated glances as they got into the ship and then Kylo leaving for the small bedroom. Hux knew Kylo was the better pilot, but he was able to easily get them off the ground and set the auto pilot to get them back to the Finalizer by morning. 

When it was keyed in he walked to the small quarters and typed in the code to open it. The sight of Kylo preparing himself for bed almost made him forget how to breathe. 

The light was not yet dimmed and it was his first chance to see Kylo undressed. He was only in tight black briefs, his thick thighs and muscled stomach on show. Although he had felt Kylo’s abs it was a different thing seeing them. All the sudden the extra effort of being with Kylo was worth it. Hux would be needing longer in the bathroom tonight. 

“That was fast.”

“I wanted to get back here, be with you.”

He could see Kylo’s embarrassment, but Hux didn’t turn his head away. He was too enthralled by his body, even with the scars that were dug into his skin. 

When he didn’t look away Kylo slid under the blankets and turned the lights down to ten percent. 

It shook him out of the moment and Hux undressed, letting it all fall away. Even if it didn’t go further than kisses and touches, he wanted to feel as much skin as he could. 

After folding his uniform and setting it on one of the shelves he finally got under the blankets as well, sighing as he felt Kylo’s body against his own. 

“We should continue this once we return.”

A large hand shifted under the blankets until it rested on Hux’s side, Hux was rather fond of the size of it, spanning most of his waist. He was pretty sure if he used both hands they would touch. Hux mirrored the touch though his own hands didn’t do the same.

“I would really like that.”

Kylo was tentative as he spoke, but the kiss that followed after they settled in was not. Over the last few nights he was becoming bolder, it was a wonderful thing. He always responded like he was starving for the taste of Hux’s mouth.

Kylo kissed him like it was the last time they would ever kiss, tinted with desperation. It was amazing how he was warming up to it, the first night Kylo had only pressed soft kisses to his lips, only once or twice licking out his tongue. Now he was nipping at his lips, making Hux lean in closer. 

Hux dared drag his fingers down Kylo’s body, resting at the top of his underwear. Kylo pulled back from the kiss, in the low light he could see the intensity in his face. He looked uncomfortable enough that Hux wondered if he had messed it all up.

“Is that too much? I can stop.”

Kylo shook his head, a lock of hair falling over his cheek. 

“I want to do this.”

Hux waited as there seemed to be something that Kylo wanted to add to that. The silence stretched out between them, but it wasn’t awkward. 

“I just haven’t done this before.”

The sentence was rushed, but Hux understood it, even if it was hard to believe.

“Never?”

Kylo shook his head, his expression open and surprisingly vulnerable. 

“I would like to though.”

There was both a feeling of needing to plant his flag on Kylo, and the deep surprise that someone who looked like Kylo had never taken the time to be with someone before. Hux himself had had a few dozen relationships since his days in the academy. 

The need to claim Kylo finally won out and he leaned forward to kiss him again. This time he let his hand finish the movement, sliding into his underwear and feeling Kylo against him. It was different from the other times when he only felt the press of his cock through his night clothing, now he could really feel the size and the warmth of it in his fingers. 

Kylo moaned into the kiss, over-responsive as always, except now it made sense to Hux. 

Hux started slow movements, carefully stroking his cock and listening to Kylo’s noises to tell him what he wanted. After all this was his first time, Hux didn’t want to assume anything, even if it was good he didn’t want anything beyond what Kylo could handle. 

He kept it slow, shifting a little so he could use both hands, one gently rolling his balls while the other one worked him. 

Kylo was making the neediest moans, and his body was trembling. Hux finally broke the kiss, wanting him to be able to speak if he needed it.

“Need me to slow down?”

Kylo shook his head again, and the hand on Hux’s side tightened as he sped up. Even though Kylo didn’t seem to be able to think enough to do more than just accept and enjoy what Hux was doing to him, Hux didn’t mind. Nothing wrong with taking turns, plus then he could have Kylo’s full attention as he showed him what he liked in return. 

He could feel the tension building in Kylo’s body, but it was beyond that, the room hummed with it. The air felt heavy and yet he could see the blankets that had been pushed aside lifting off the bed. For once Hux felt like he could believe in the force. 

Hux ran his thumb over the tip again, wiping the precome over it before working it harder. Kylo gasped and his fingers dug into Hux’s skin. Hux could hardly wait to touch himself as he took in the sight of Kylo beside him. 

Finally, Kylo came, the tension in the air dying and a large thump as the things settled back on the ground around them. Hux hadn’t even noticed the rest, he’d been too focused on Kylo. 

He watched the spurts of come spatter on Kylo’s stomach as he worked him through it proud to know his hands were the first to touch Kylo other than his own. 

“Hux.” 

Kylo’s voice was so soft he hardly heard it. 

“Was that what you expected?”

It wasn’t much, it was a beginning, but it was probably all Kylo could handle for the moment. They could work up to more as Kylo became more experienced. As Kylo became used to being touched.

“It was better.”

Kylo’s warm smile made all the difference, he looked younger than his years.

“May I?”

Kylo asked, finally releasing his grip on Hux’s side and down between his legs. He wasn’t bold yet though, only playing with the red curls that resided there. 

“You may.”

Hux looked forward to teaching Kylo and covered his hand with his own, guiding him to a perfect beginning.


End file.
